


Under Your Scars

by Mooimagoldfish



Category: Critical Role (Web Series), UnDeadwood (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Getting Together, M/M, Pining, Rated E for future chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23771884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooimagoldfish/pseuds/Mooimagoldfish
Summary: Title is from Under Your Scars by GodsmackModern Au
Relationships: Miriam Landisman/Arabella Whitlock, Reverend Matthew Mason/Clayton Sharpe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will update this when and where I can. life is kinda crazy right meow.
> 
> ENJOY

Bella all but drug Clayton into the bar. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to go out it was his low tolerance of people. And bullshit. He also wasn’t super excited about the fact that it was karaoke night. She had "forgotten" to tell him. He shot her a glare as she went to sign up to sing. Walking up to the bar he smiled at Anna the bar tender and ordered the ususals for both him and Bella. He posted up at the end of the bar so that he could see the door and see when the next pool table opened up. "All right we have Mason up now with Clayton and Bella on deck." said the KJ. "Bells I am not singing that fuckin' Frozen song with you!" Clayton said a little louder than intended. This got a few laughs from those around him. They, like him, are used to Bella's antics. Miriam needs to get off work already. At least Arabella's girlfriend would sing with her.  
  
Clay takes a sip of his whisky as the guy named Mason approaches the mic. Clayton tries not to stare the brick shithouse of a man. He's tall with short brown hair and a scar going across his cheej. An U.S. Army shirt under an unbuttoned flannel. A faint dip ring on the right ass pocket of his faded jeans. Not that clay was looking at his ass. Just a passing observation.  
Clayton recognizes the mandolin intro to the Drop Kick Murphys song. He resists the urge to go onto the smoking patio. He couldn’t stand that band. Reminded him of an ex.. This man singing though, he didn’t sound half bad. He dug out his phone to text Miriam. 

7:38 pm C:are you off work yet? Bells is trying to get me to sing with her at Bullocks'  
7:40 pm Mir: ill be there to rescue you soon sugar  
7:41 pm C: thank christ.

The song ended and the KJ started talking again. "Give it up for Mason everybody! Now we got Bella and Clayton up next. Come on down and sign up to sing. Don’t forget to tip our lovely bartenders Anna and Kaity"  
  
Bella runs up and grabs a microphone. The music starts and she starts walking towards Clayton. He's shaking his head no as she starts to sing "Clayton?" she raps on the bar do do dodo do " Do you wanna build a snowmaaan?" He pointedly ignores her as she continues to sing. He turns to Anna and orders another drink. Bella is right up next to him now. Starting to turn the mic towards him now "It doesn’t have to be a snow man" With a sigh and a half hearted roll of his eyes he says " Go away bells" as he stands up "Ohhkay byyyeee." He takes his drink and walks onto the smoking patio of the pub. Cigarette between his teeth he starts looking for his lighter.  
  
"Why did you want to sing with your girlfriend?" a voice asks. Clayton startles a little. He hadn't realized anyone else was out there with him. Turning he sees the tall guy, Mason was it, arm out stretches towards him with a lighter already lit. Clayton leans in to light his cigarette. "Bella is not my girlfriend, she's my roommate. Her girlfriend should be there soon. Thanks." A look almost like relief washes over Mason's face for half a second. "Oh I thought y'all were together.." Clay takes a sip of his whiskey and ashes into one of the beer buckets that’s on the picnic table he's sitting on. "No she just is always trying to get me to sing on karaoke nights" "Why are you here tonight if ya don’t sing?"  
"Drinks are cheap and I usually just play pool"  
"Want to play?  
“Why the fuck not”  
They walk back into the bar as the KJ is making another intro. "Put your hands together for Jonny. Now here's a song I would like to dedicate to my girl Anna" The crowd awwws before the intro to 'I like big butts' begins to play. One of the bartenders playfully flips Aly off before blowing him a kiss.  
  
Clayton scans the bar looking for Bella. He sees her close to the door waving at someone. Miriam comes through the doors moments later and gives Bella a hug and quick kiss. He turns to Mason and says "I'll be back in a sec. Do you wanna rack?"  
Clayton walks over and greets Miriam. He gives her a quick pec on the cheek and makes his way back to the pool table while the girls grab a drink and sit at a table.  
He takes a moment to appraise the man before him. He cuts a fine figure that’s for sure. Arm muscles tensing as he lines up the pool balls. He pretends to not notice Mason had given him an up and down look. Surely he's not checking him out? Clayton wont get his hopes up. He's not sure if this guy is gay or just friendly. It has been a while since he hit on someone at a bar. Been even longer since he had taken someone home. He wouldn’t go there. The little voice in the back of his head was screaming at him though.  
  
Clay breaks the balls. He is normally a decent pool player but there is something about the man before him that makes him second guess himself. He completely fudges the first game. Sinking the black 8 ball on his second turn. Does a little bit better by the second game. Only losing by one ball this time. Clayton goes out to smoke again and comes back inside to play a 3rd game. He had just started setting up the balls for the next game when the girls walk over. They make introductions. Clayton learns that Mason's first name is Matthew. Bella asks who won. Clayton only mumbles that he is getting his ass kicked. Miriam smirks behind her drink eyes darting between the too men. Bella is talking with Matthew now about trick shots.  
  
Oh no. Clay knows where this is going. That poor hot sucker has no idea what he's in for. Miriam was just sitting back and letting this happen. Oh this should be good. Bella had taken 2 pool sticks and laid them across the table. She had the white cue ball in her hand. "… what do you want to bet that I can roll this ball from one side of the table to the other without disturbing the pool sticks?" Matthew was trying to figure out where the trick was but he couldn’t.  
"Round of drinks for the party?" "you have yourself a deal sir" they shook hands. Clayton leaned against a table watching the chaos. Arabella fiddled with the ball in her hands making a show of looking at the table, sizing up where she was going to roll the ball as to not disturb the pool sticks or any of the balls that littered the table. After about 20 seconds of this she gracefully leans down and rolled the cue ball underneath the table from one side to the other.  
  
The look on Matthew's face is priceless. Eyebrows going impossibly high in shock for a moment before he presses his lips together with a look of resignation. "Well a bet is a bet.. I suppose. Even if it was rigged. What does everyone want?" Miriam suggests jello shots.

Matthew heads to the bar and brings a bunch of jello shots to the group. Miriam and Bella use skinny red cocktail straws to loosen their shots from the little plastic containers. Clayton licked his pinky and did the same. Matthew making direct eye contact with clay used his tongue to loosen the jello before downing the shot. Well if that doesn't make heat pool in his gut. He briefly wonders what else Matthew can do with his tongue.

They all play the last game of pool Miriam and Bella on one team. Matthew and Clayton on the other. "Maybe you can actually win this game " Bella says with a smirk. He casually flips her off. They are talking casually as they play the game. Miriam asks a lot of questions. Where's he from? What does he do? How did he get so good at pool? "I work with quite a few troubled young adults. I guess you could say I'm an advisor in a way. My office is across from a rec center. We sometimes go over there and play during lunch."

Matthew *is* really good at pool. He has sunk numerous shots from behind his back. And he keeps opening his mouth when its Clayton's turn like he wants to make a suggestion but keeps second guessing himself. It's Clayton's turn and he has no choice but to halfway sit on the table and shoot behind his back. Matthew takes a step closer to Clay, he puts on hand on the pool table suuuuper close to one of his hips. Clayton tenses without realizing it. Staring at Matthew's hand. Its all too easy to imagine those hands wrapped around him. "Move here and lean back a little. You'll be at a better angle." He arches his eyebrow at the innuendo " For the shot.." Clay knows he's blushing and fights hard not to look at Bella or Miriam. Miriam can read him like a book and he does not need to see that knowing smirk right now. He makes the shot barely. He returns back to leaning against the other table. Bella and Miriam end up winning the game. Just barely. Its okay though because that means that Matthew also lost. The girls go back to sign up for another song. Clay goes back to sitting by the bar. Matthew was settling his tab on the other side of the room. He's torn between staying and flirting some more but he should get home. He flags down Anna to pay his tab. When he looks up again he doesn’t see Matthew. 

Bella and Miriam were singing karaoke. Dixie Chicks 'Good Bye Earl'. Clay rolls his eyes at the song knowing exactly *Earl* is in that song. Clay looks around briefly before making his way to the door. He ignores the mild sinking feeling about not seeing Matthew. But Clay has to get going 5am comes really fucking early. He only wishes he had been able to get that guys' number.

Clay is barely out the door and into the parking lot when he when he hears something behind him. He turns and quite literally runs into Matthew. The other man puts a hand out to stabilize him so he doesn't fall, grabbing Clay by the hip. Instinctually Clay had put a hand on Matthew's shoulder. The two stood like this for a long moment. "I was just leaving. Glad I caught you". Clayton, the brilliant word smith he is, just nods. They had been dancing around each other all evening. The attraction both of them felt was palpable. Yet neither of them seemed to have the nerve to make a move. Taking a breath Clay moved his hand from Matthew's shoulder to wrap around the back of his head. Matthew's eyes dilated as he started to lean down into Clayton. Their lips were almost touching when the loud sound of a trumpet started playing seemingly out of nowhere startling them both. Matthew leaned his forehead against Clay's in a resigned fashion as he dug out his ringing phone. Clayton briefly recognized the tune of Battle Hymn of the Republic.  
"Mason." Matthew all but growled into the phone. Whoever was on the phone was talking quickly and cussing up a storm. Matthew mouths 'work'. Clay takes a step back to allow some privacy. "What's the address?" Matthew asked digging a pen out of his shirt pocket. He scribbled something on his hand. Then quickly grabbing Clay's hand he scrawled something before giving him a quick, chaste kiss and starting for his truck. He was talking in a slow even voice like he was trying to keep someone calm. Clay stood there bewildered as he watched Matthew pull out of the parking lot with a rueful expression and a small wave. Only after the beat up blue Ford had left the parking lot did Clay look down to see what had been written on his hand. It was 10 numbers that were immediately put into his phone.  
9:46 pm C: everything alright?  
9:46 pm C: its clayton by the way.  
9:48 pm M: not really. Issues with a coworker is a good way to some it up/ I'm sorry for having to leave so abruptly.  
9:49 pm C: That was certainly some bad timing  
9:50 pm M: you're telling me. Can I make it up to you? Say dinner tomorrow?

Clay felt like the air had gotten knocked out of him. He couldn't remember the last time he had gotten asked out? He hadn't been on a proper date in years not since... nope he would not go there right now. This was no time to dwell on the horrors of his past. Hundreds of thoughts raced across Clayton's mind as he made the short walk home. About two blocks away from the house he and Bella shared, he saw Miriam's car go by. He continued the battle with himself all the way up to the drive way where he saw Miriam and Bella. They were wrapped around each other with Bella leaning against the door of the car. The two were sharing a very long and passionate goodbye. He walked passed them. Clearing his throat as he passed. "Yall are worse than a couple of teenagers I swear.."  
"At least I didn’t lose 3 games of pool because I was distracted by a hot guy." He decied to ignore that comment and instead pulled out his phone to send a text.  
10:01 C: sure. What time works for you? Im normally home from work around 6.  
10:05 M: 6 30 work? I'll text you tomorrow for your address  
10:07 C: good luck dealing with whatever you're dealing with. G'night

Clayton put his phone down and got ready for bed. He tried not to feel nervous about what tomorrow might bring. Lord knows its been a long time since he let down his walls.


	2. Chapter 2

Work drags by for Clayton. He finished most of his chores by about 1 oclock when he stops for lunch. He finally looks at his phone. He has been putting in an effort to not check his phone often. He knew Matthew was at work but kept checking for texts anyways. He felt like he was acting like a damn school girl. 

Clayton ate his lunch sitting on the hood of his jeep looking out over the pastures. He had been working on Al Swearingen's ranch for a little over 3 years. He liked working with the horses. And ever since EB Farnum had died a month ago, Clayton had taken over the duties of running and managing the ranch. It wasn't a bad gig. Sure his boss was strange and eccentric, but he paid well. Mr Swearingen seemed to know everybody. People he didn't know he soon found out all about. Sometimes he asked Clayton to do odd jobs. Clayton didn't mind. They weren't the same kind of "odd" jobs he had done for one of his previous employer.

\-------

Matthew stared at the mountain of paperwork on his desk. Half of them only needed his signature. The other half? Well they would have to wait for tomorrow. He was too distracted. He kept reflecting on last night. First the flirting at the bar with Clayton, then the issue with Staff Sargeant Hayes. He knew he'd have to do a write up on Hayes. Matthew scrubbed at his face. He was glad he got the phone call but sad about the situation. He has known the man for nearly 12 years and had been through alot with him. He hopes that some good will come from all this. Eventually it becomes time for final formation. Matthew makes it very clear that he should be the last person anyone calls should they need something. " someone should either be in jail or dying" he says sternly before turning it over to the Captain to dismiss everybody.

At 630, almost exactly, Clayton heres a knock at the door. "Dont worry Bells. I got it." He walks to the door and opens it up to see Matthew.  
"You could have just texted me that you were here."  
"Call me a gentlemen, but I wanted to pick you up proper."  
" And they say chivalry is dead" clayton says with a roll of his eyes. " Come on. Let's get going before Bella comes out and starts asking questions."

They get into Matthew's blue ford pickup and head out to a small dive bar about 15 minutes away. They have dinner and a couple drinks. The conversation flows easily. The sexual tension is palpable. As they are walking out of the bar Clay texts bella  
C: Are you home?  
B: yeah watching the first 48. My favorite episode is on  
B: Y??  
C: Headphones emoji  
B: Gotcha ;)  
B: Whoever youre with spending the night?  
C: Doubtful

They are sitting in Matthews truck outside of Clay and Bellas house when Matthew leans in and kisses Clayton. 'Now that should have been our first kiss' thought Clayton.  
"I had fun tonight" Clayton says as the separate for air.  
"So did I."  
"How early do you have to be at work?"  
"Like 8ish Why?"  
"Want to come in for a bit?"  
"Sure."

They make it inside and before Clayton can turn on a light he is being pinned against the door and being kissed. Its not like the kiss they had just had in Matthew's truck. There is a hunger and a desperation to this kiss. The resurface for air. Leaning against each other, foreheads touching. Clayton pushes against Matthew and starts pushing him towards the stairs. Deft fingers start undoing the buttons of Matthew's shirt. The offending garment is pushed from matthews broad shoulders as Matthew picks Clayton up. He grinds into Matthew, elicting a moan out of them both. "first door on the right" Clayton says against Matthew's lips after they made it up the stairs.

He is only let down once the door is closed. Matthew starts toying with the edge of his shirt. "May I?" Matthew asks. Clayton knows he's being offered an out. He doesn't want an out. He kisses Matthew again. Tongues dancing around each other "Yes" it comes out more breathless than intended, but Clayton knows that Matthew heard him. The other man lifts Clayton's shirt off over his head. 

Clayton can't help but stiffen after his shirt has been removed. He is mostly comfortable with his body. He has tight ropey muscles from years of working on ranches. Theres a softness around his center. And there are the scars littered across his body. Few people have seen these scars and theres always uncomfortable questions. What happened. How did he get them. Is that a gunshot wound?!

Theres a hand on his cupping his face tilting his face back up.. Clay opens his eyes and sees Matthew looking at his face. His brown eyes are mostly black his pupils are so blown. But under the lust there seems to be something akin to understanding. Matthew kisses him deep again deeply. " is everything okay " "yes" clay breathes against Matthew's mouth. relieved that his scars weren't repulsive to the other man. "You want to keep going " "god, yes" Matthew's mouth is on him again arms wrapping around his waist before going lower to lift clay up again. He's walking forward and sits clay down on the bed. Chewed off fingernails scratch down Matt's back soliciting a groan from the other man. 

Still kissing, Matthew leans forward into Clayton pushing him back further onto the bed. He is straddling Clayton, propped up on one arm to not cush him under his bulk. The other hand is making short work of undoing Clayton's belt buckle. He begins slowly working his way down Claytons body kissing and occasionally nipping at the skin. 

Clayton lifts his hips when both of matthews hands come to rest on his hips. In a smooth motion Matthew tugs down his jeans and boxers past the knee. Clayton kicks off his boots and kicks out of his pants while simultaneously reaching for some lube and condoms he stashed in his bed side table drawer earlier. He sets them on the bed next to his hip at the same time Matthew grabs the base of his cock and licks a stripe up the underside.

Claytons hip buck involuntarily. He has to resist threading his fingers into Matthew's short hair. Matthew grabs one of Clayton's hands and places it in his hair. "You can pull my hair. I like it." Matthew says tongue darting out and licking at Clayton's tip. "I need to know what you like Clay"  
Matthew begins to kiss at the tip of Claytons cock before swallowing him down. " I like my hair pulled." Clayton moans when Matthew gets down to the base. " oh. You can use a little bit of teeth." He threads his fingers into Matthew's hair. Pulling slightly while Matthew continues to bob up and down, sucking in earnest.

He releases Clayton's cock from his mouth with a pop. He bites lightly at the inside of Claytons hip. "Anything else" he purrs. " I uh don't like being choked. Most anything else is fair game." Matthew reaches for the thing of lube while worrying a mark onto Clayton's hip. A slick finger starts teasing at his hole. Matthew returns to sucking Clayton's dick. Teasing the head a bit before once again swallowing him down. Clayton moans his name when Matthew slides one finger in and then two. Fingers pumping at the same rhythm of his sucking. Clayton bucks his hips wildly the first time Matthew hits his prostate. That sensitive bundle of nerves sending pleasure through Clayton's body resulting in more heat pooling in his gut.

Clayton gently pushes Matthew back and motions for him to stand. Clayton gets off the bed a kneels I front of Matthew. He starts undoing the laces of Matthews shoes. He taps one ankle and then the other so he can remove the other man's shoes before sitting back on his knees so he can make short work of Matthew's pants. He pushes Matthew's pants down so Matthew can step out of them. Clayton lets out a punched out sound at the sight of Matthew naked in front of him. Matthew is mostly muscle yet still soft. Some scaring goes down the right side of his body from his shoulder down past his hips. His cock is standing at attention like its waiting to be touched. Clayton wraps one hand around it and slowly takes it into his mouth. He starts bobbing his head moving his hand up and down the shaft. Matthew cards his fingers through Clayton's hair with one hand. He tugs slightly. Clayton moans at this. The vibration of it make Matthew moan in turn. 

"Clayton" Matthew moans "stand up." Clayton stands up and moves back onto the bed. This time he's on all fours. Matthew knelt behind him and grabbed the lube and one of the condoms. He applies lube to his fingers and goes back to opening Clayton up. Two fingers inside Clayton, working on a third, with his other hand braced on Clayton's hip. A steady stream of moans are coming from Clayton as Matthew continues to pump into him. "Matty" Clayton keeps "need you inside me. Now" Matthew withdraws his fingers slowly being sure to brush against Clayton's prostate one more time. 

Clayton moans at the loss. Matthew quickly opens a condom and rolls it onto his shaft. Slowly Matthew slides in. Clayton rocks back onto him. Both men moan when Matthew is seated falling inside of Clayton. Matthew gives a moment for Clayton to adjust to the invasion. He starts thrusting first slowly and then at a more rough pace. Rutting against him Matthew reaches a hand under Clayton's torso bringing him up so that he is kneeling, back arched against Matthew's torso. Clayton turns his head so that he can kiss Matthew.  
Clayton breaks the kiss with a loud moan as he finds his release. Spilling come onto the blanket underneath him. Matthe supports Clayton as he sags in release. Hips still pumping erratically as he chases his own orgasm. It doesn't take long before he comes with Clayton's name on his lips. Hips stilling before he removes himself. 

They both flop onto the bed, careful to not lay in the wet spot on the comforter. Matthew slides the condom off and throws it away in the trash can next to the nightstand. They lay in silence for a few minutes laying close together, foreheads touching.. "Want to get in the shower? Cool off?" Clayton asked sitting up. "That sounds great"

Clayton peaks his head out into the hallway. "Coast looks clear." He darts across the hallway pausing to grab two towels from the linen closet. Matthew followed quickly. Clayton shut and looked the door and started the water. "Wont your roommate hear us?" Matthew asked in a worried tone. " Naw she's probably asleep."Clayton asked stepping into the shower " besides she's wearing headphones" Matthew joins Clayton under the spray of the shower head. "Headphones? Were you planning this?" Clayton rubbed the back of his neck before answering " Planning? No. Hoping? Absolutely."

Matthew smiles before kissing Clayton again. This kiss is less hurried. They stayed wrapped around each other until the water runs cold. They return to Clayton's room and finish drying off. "Do you want to stay? Its pretty late." " I'd like that" The two of them settle into bed. Clayton curling up into Matthew. They both quickly fell asleep.

The next morning Miriam walks into the house and meets Bella in the kitchen. "Hey Miriam do you know whose truck that is? Its blocking me in." "I think it belongs to the shirtless guy that’s climbing out of Clay's window right now." Arabella stares at Miriam for a minute unsure if she's joking or not. She heads to the door and looks out. Sure as shit there is a tall muscular man lowering himself from the roof over the garage. "should we say someth-" "Do you want some coffee for the road?" Miriam yells startling the man causing him to land a little harder than he intended. It's at this moment that the women recognize who he is. It's the army guy Mason that Clay was flirting with at the bar. He looks over at them sheepishly before getting a travel mug and a uniform out of his truck.

"Honestly sugar you could have used the door" Miriam says as she takes Matthew's coffee mug to fill it. He is red around the ears as he goes into the bathroom to change. He is never going to be able to live this down. He is just happy that none of the guys in his unit know. He adjusts the top of his uniform and grabs his coffee from Miriam. "Thanks for the coffee" he says, nodding his head towards the women.  
"Tell Clayton I'll call him later. And can we not talk about the window thing? Ever?"  
"Will do."  
"Not a chance "


End file.
